Forum:2019-07-05 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Ask not what your wiki can do for you, ask what you can do for your wiki. ---- "Secondary resonance." Whatever that means. But of course Tarvek is an expert on voices; that's how we first got to know him back at Sturmhalten. ➤ I thought it was a little over the top how Hopper took against Mike -- oh, sorry, wrong wiki. ➤ Why is Gil yelling at Tarvek about Agatha's disappearance? Tarvek has just made it possible for Gil to be in the same room as Agatha (against his own interests, I should note). If Gil is going to lose the thread so easily, how is he surviving as emperor? ➤ But it's nice, before that, hearing an entirely unironic thank you from Gil to Tarvek. I have to admit Gil is handling the conversation better than Tarvek's "don't have time to gloat" and "like a chump." I think even I, in Tarvek's place, would have known better than to say the second of those. Bkharvey (talk) 07:18, July 5, 2019 (UTC) : He's yelling at him because of the aforementioned insults and the casual way he reveals the problem. And while Gil doesn't know the details, Tarvek deserves to be yelled at for letting Agatha leave the room alone, immediately after a major Lu-copy flareup no less. And Tarvek's claim that it was because he was "busy" is weak at best, since it would have taken all of five seconds to tell Violetta, Dimo and/or Higgs to go with her. --Geoduck42 (talk) 07:46, July 5, 2019 (UTC) :: I don't think that's fair. It's not Tarvek's job to be Agatha's bodyguard or babysitter, and there were at least three people in the room who are supposed to be her bodyguard. Higgs, quietly, or Violetta, noisily, could have just followed Agatha out, without having a discussion about it. (I'd expect Dimo to defer to Higgs for instructions.) Bkharvey (talk) 08:06, July 5, 2019 (UTC) ::: Responsibility is a strange substance, not quite like physical mater. All five of them are fully responsible for letting Agatha go alone. ::: Tarvek has special responsibility as he is the chief strategist. Argadi (talk) 09:37, July 5, 2019 (UTC) ::: When responsibility is shared between two persons, each get about 1%. Svesjo (talk) 11:25, July 5, 2019 (UTC) ::: I will agree that Higgs at least equally deserves a dressing down for letting this happen. Violetta and Dimo, maybe not quite so much. And Zeetha's deciding to wander off to the kitchens or wherever while all this is happening earns her a metaphorical dopeslap, though her doing something impulsive and tactically unsound isn't exactly out of character. --Geoduck42 (talk) 13:55, July 5, 2019 (UTC) :::: Man, you guys are tough. I agree with Svesjo about the 1%; trying to spread this responsibility out to Tarvek makes it less likely, not more, that someone would step forward. And, although Geoduck42 says Tarvek wasn't all that busy, he's the only one in the group who was busy at all! The others were standing around contemplating their navels, including Jägergeneral Higgs. And finally, if Tarvek were to suggest that Agatha couldn't go out without a nanny, there's no reason to suppose that Agatha would be any happier than when Gil tried to tell her what to do. Really, with Higgs undercover, it's Violetta and Dimo who should have just followed her out without saying anything. Bkharvey (talk) 18:34, July 5, 2019 (UTC) ::::: I'm more being tough on the Foglios, because here we are trudging through yet another "Agatha Gets Kidnapped" plot-arc. (Four times now, five if you count the Baron taking her along with Moloch from Beetlesburg.) And for it to happen, everybody's (yes, everybody's) IQ had to simultaneously drop ten points. I'd be grumbling somewhat less if it had been set up better. Have Zeetha be with the group. Have her accompany Agatha out of the room, on her own initiative or Tarvek's prompting: "We're not letting you out of our sight!" Have them both immediately get gassed unconscious in a room-wide attack and Agatha taken. Instead of wondering if she's gone off to take a bath, respond with an explicit "Oh come on, she still got kidnapped again?!" joke. --Geoduck42 (talk) 01:02, July 6, 2019 (UTC) :::::: Oh, well, you may be as tough on the Foglios as you like. Just lay off Tarvek! The GG Sparks would still be rubbing two sticks together if their civilization hadn't invented specialization in work. (Speaking of jokes, Gil losing it in the last panel is of course a joke! Two panels back he can hardly express the depth of his gratitude to Tarvek, and a moment later he's forgotten. I don't think y'all should be looking for good reasons for Gil to do that.) Bkharvey (talk) 01:39, July 6, 2019 (UTC) ::::::: Fine. He's still disoriented from having his brain zapped, the woman he's hopelessly infatuated with has just been kidnapped, and he has a love/hate relationship with Tarvek at the best of times. And yes, all that said, if he wastes time right now beating on Tarvek, it would still be stupid. I'm not laying off any of the characters if they are. --Geoduck42 (talk) 17:03, July 7, 2019 (UTC) :::::: ... Although, I think Tarvek himself may agree with you. He says, "I don't have time to gloat." Why not? The only urgent thing in evidence is finding Agatha; he's not willing to leave that to Higgs et al. Bkharvey (talk) 10:20, July 6, 2019 (UTC) ::::::: Tarvek knows he won't have time to gloat because he knows Gil is going to attack him for losing Agatha. It's hard to gloat when someone is pulling you into their face. Argadi (talk) 11:12, July 6, 2019 (UTC) ::::::From the characters point of view (not the readers who have been there for all the kidnappings), they have searched the place - Zeetha and Da Boyz - and found only staff holed up in a kitchen. Seems safe enough. The focus point is Gil/Klaus. Agatha was just going to step out of the room for a few seconds - just enough time to get Gil/Klaus in position. Only Agatha and Tarvek knew that. Everyone else wasn't focused on Agatha, like she's a fragile, helpless thing. You're upset by what looks like another extended plot line. Du Quay's abduction of Agatha was actually quite short and it was part of the overall plot. She gets the mini-Castle, the Master displays his distrust of Heterodynes, and Colette gets introduced and paired with Agatha. We all would like the plot to just "cut to the chase" but this is an epic tale by masters of "Beyond the Impossible". Also, this three-page-a-week with it's drip, drip, drip of plot wears on one in these situations. It reads better in collection. --Fred1740 (talk) 10:54, July 6, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Just to add, the first victim of the homicidal maniac in horror/slasher films HAS to go in the basement or there is no movie. No matter how illogical it is to do so. --Fred1740 (talk) 10:54, July 6, 2019 (UTC) I'd say this ups the ante for Agatha's kidnapper being Dupree, or at least not Seffie. Seffie's plot was to get her brother tied to Tarvek so she could have Gil, right? Assuming Seffie had a clue what was going on in the lab, I'm not sure what good comes from even potentially interrupting what Tarvek is doing by nabbing Agatha. Conversely, Dupree could use Agatha to bait Zeetha. Then when Gil shows up, *cured*, and she owes Tarvek one for doing it, she's got this problem of whether to continue to go after Zeetha, or to alienate Gil (especially) and Tarvek. It could also come out that Dupree knows the relationship between Gil and Zeetha, and quit working for Gil just so she wouldn't be killing his sister while in his employ. The bottom line isn't necessarily who knows what, it's that a confrontation with Seffie, at this point, seems to be a non sequitur, while a confrontation with Dupree hits a lot of issues and potentially settles some dangling threads.heteromeles : That's all plausible. But Seffie came over for some reason having to do with Agatha, so that still has to be explained. Seffie might not even know that the reason Agatha's hanging out in the hall is so that Klaus can be removed from Gil. And Dupree doesn't need to bait Zeetha, who can't wait to fight her. Also, by making Agatha a pawn in her fight with Zeetha, she'd be inviting Gil and Tarvek and some Jägers to view themselves as invited to participate. No, Bang is just going to drop down in front of Zeetha and say "My name is Bangladesh Dupree. You killed my pirates. Prepare to die." Bkharvey (talk) 21:03, July 5, 2019 (UTC) :: We'll see what happens. Possibly before July 15. heteromeles Trite continuity quibble: It now appears that the iconic device for changing a character's mind involves a techno-helm of some sort and a device held in each hand all of which connected to high power lines (shocking, I know). Here's where continuity gets weird: Right before the dome's situation went pear-shaped and ultimately squishy (if not crispy), Agatha built a device for getting Klaus out of Gil's head. Well and good. Then, in the deepest sub-basement Snacky has a primary equipment of the transdimensional gate crashing (open) generator, with a secondary equipment of a mind changer next to it. When Agatha sees the gear, she focuses on the gate assembly, but misses the mind changer. How'd that happen? She'd just been building one, and you'd think she'd not only know what it was, but have a really good instantaneous guess about what Snacky was planning to do with it. As it was, she missed it. Ah well, hindsight is 20/200, at least where I'm concerned. heteromeles : It is indeed surprising, but not exactly a continuity error, since one of the bad guys comments on it in panel 3 of . Bkharvey (talk) 00:45, July 6, 2019 (UTC) I am particularly enjoying Tarvek saying that Gil walked in like a Chump. A phrase both catching his dimwittedness and alluding to his father controlling his mind since the Baron was known as Chump in Skifander.Lapointdm (talk) 01:27, July 7, 2019 (UTC) : I totally missed that. Talk about chumps. (But Tarvek himself doesn't know it's a double entendre, right?) Bkharvey (talk) 02:41, July 7, 2019 (UTC) ::I wonder what percentage of the GG readership hasn't heard the explicit Klaus=Chump spoiler, and if any of them have made the connection just with the various hints dropped in-comic. (This, Klaus starting to say his wife's name just before getting wasped, the flashback scene of him coming through a Mirror with an infant Gil..)--Geoduck42 (talk) 17:03, July 7, 2019 (UTC) ::: ... Not to mention Zeetha's reaction at learning that Gil doesn't need much sleep. Bkharvey (talk) 21:17, July 7, 2019 (UTC)